Kill Sasuke
by FabulousKilljoy9
Summary: "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Sakura awakes from a coma and is out for revenge for her and her unborn daughter. Sasuke and the members of the deadly viper assassination squad better be scared. Follows Kill Bill Vol. 1. Hope you all enjoy. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Im so excited this is my first story so tell me how it is XD. This is based off of the old movie: Kill Bill. There will be two stories. One follows the first movie and one follows the second. Hope you like :) WARNING Slim to none Romance...well, maybe if I decide to change the ending. Thx all. P.S. Somewhat out of order.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Kill Bill.**

Kill Sasuke Vol. 1

Prologue

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

The young bride lay on the wooden floor of the small church in the middle of nowhere. Everything was blood red. Her face, her body, her exotic pink hair, the church walls, it even stained her beautiful white wedding dress. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. Blood filled her lungs and she coughed it up, not even sure if it was hers or a mix of the grooms and the wedding guests. They were all dead. She was the only one left. She was sure even the lump in her stomach was dead too and she cried knowing that it wasn't going to survive.

She looked up to see the people who did this to her. They were all dressed in black, with blank stares.

That's when _he_ knelt beside her with his crazy raven locks and coal eyes and loaded his handgun. "Do you find me sadistic?" he said in his low voice as he aimed the gun at her head, " I hope that, now, you realize that there is nothing sadistic about my actions".

He wiped away some blood on her face even though there was no point. "Well Kiddo, this is me, in this moment, at my most masochistic." He aimed the gun once more to her head.

She mumbled, "Sasuke,...It's your baby-" he pulled the trigger. Silencing her.

Chapter 1: Two

Sakura drove up in the bright yellow truck and walked up to the small blue suburb house in California. She had her long pink hair in a ponytail and she wore a leather jacket and jeans with a strap that held her knife. Sakura rang the doorbell and heard a "Coming! Amaya, I can not believe you are early-" Ino opened the door and stood completely shocked when her baby blue eyes met a dark green. Sakura had a death glare on her face when she looked at Ino and remembered her looking down on Sakura with no emotion.

Sakura had a sudden burst of anger and adrenaline that pumped through every fiber of her being and she punched Ino right in the face and sent her stumbling back but she quickly reacted, throwing Sakura into the wall and their fight was and all out brawl as Sakura pushed Ino over the couch and locked her arm around her neck trying to strangle the air out of her. Ino reached for anything she could find and grabbed a pole by the fireplace and hit Sakura on the head and ran for the kitchen knocking over furniture. Sakura recovered as fast as possible and ran for the kitchen to meet Ino with a kitchen knife in hand. Sakura pulled out her knife and they had a knife fight until Ino hears the school buss pull up to her house. She gave Sakura a look saying to put the knife down before her daughter walks in.

Ino's daughter Amaya, walks into the house the exact same time they put their knives behind their backs. "Mommy?" Amaya asks with her blonde hair and blue eyes like her mom. "What happened to you and the living room?" she noticed the sweat and blood on her moms face and the shattered glass on the floor.

"Oh this?" Ino said, "That dog of yours got into the living room again and acted like a damn fool...This is a _friend_ of Mommy's" she gestured to Sakura, "and we really need to talk. So, how about you go on up to your room while we finnish our chat, and I'll bring you some cereal?" she said. Amaya slowly walked up to her room as they put their knives away and walked into the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen as Ino prepared some tea for them. "Listen Bitch, I need to know if your going to pull any more shit in front of Amaya."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to murder you in front of your daughter."

"I suppose it's a little late to apologize."

"You supposed correctly."

"If I could go back in a machine I would. But I can't. I have my daughter to look after."

"Bitch. I said I wasn't going to kill you in front of her, but parading her around in front of me isn't going to inspire sympathy." Sakura said coldly.

"So you want to even the score?"

"Ha. You think I want to get even? Even Stephen? If I wanted to get even. I would have to kill you, go upstairs and kill Amaya, then wait until your husband gets back and kill him...That would be even...that would be about square."

Ino stood silent. Then she grabbed a box of cheerios and a pink bowl and spoon for Amaya.

"You know? I had a daughter once...she would be about Amaya's age know." Sakura said looking at the box.

Ino was still silent. She was thinking about when her and Sakura were accomplices. Ino's code name was Copper Head. Sakura's was Black Mamba. They had both been apart of the deadly viper assassination squad. Suddenly Ino snickered. "God damn...I should have been mother fucking Black Mamba." Ino sticks her hand in the cheerio box and aims the hidden gun and shoots, just missing Sakura's face as cheerios spill everywhere.

Sakura reacts quickly, she kicks her cup of coffee at Ino making it shatter on the wall behind Ino. Then Sakura swiftly slide out her knife and threw it at Ino's heart where it hit its target and she fell onto the pile of cereal on the ground. Sakura slowly walks towards Ino's corpse and takes the knife out of her wiping it with a dish towel ash she notices a small figure in the doorway.

Amaya had wide glossy blue eyes and short blonde hair and pale skin. She stood, quiet in the doorway as her gaze goes from her dead mother on the ground to her murderer.

Sakura sighed. "It was not my intension to do this in front of you. But.. if you ask me? Your mother had it coming." She finished wiping her knife and slid it into the holster on her leg. "When you grow up," she told Amaya, "and you still feel raw about it...I'll be waiting."

With that Sakura walked calmly out the door and got into the big yellow truck opening up her red notebook and crossing off number 2 on the list: Ino Yamanaka aka Copper Head. Then she drove off into the distance.

Chapter 2: The Blood-Spattered Bride

Iruka pulled up to the church in the middle of nowhere. Outside waited Kakashi, another investigator. "So what happened this time Kakashi?"

"A whole massacre. They killed the groom, the bride, the guests, the reverend and his wife, even the old man who plays the organ."

They walked into the blood spattered Church and right up to where the bride lay in the middle with a pool of blood surrounding her. Iruka Knelt beside the dead bride. "Damn shame. She's a real beauty. I mean come on look at her. Light pink hair. Long eyelashes."

Suddenly the seemingly dead bride spit up some blood, right into Iruka's eye. "Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"This little son of a bitch isn't dead."

Sakura lay in the dark room in the back of the hospital in a coma.

At the front entrance entered a tall woman with red hair and one red eye. Her other eye socket was covered with an eyepatch but never the less, she was extremely pretty. This woman's name was Karin, but her codename is California Mountain snake, another member of the deadly viper assassination squad. Her heals clicked against the tile floor as she entered the bathroom and changed into her nurse outfit. She even had an eyepatch with a red cross over it for the occasion. She filled a vile with deadly poison and placed it on a tray as she walked into the room where Sakura lay on the hospital bed.

Karin walked up to the unconscious Sakura and put her finger under her nose to make sure she was breathing, and smirked. "I might never have liked you." she said. "In fact, I despise you. But that shouldn't suggest I don't respect you." She hooked the vile to Sakura's IV. " Dying in our sleep, is a luxury that our kind is rarely afforded." Karin was about to inject the poison when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"What's her condition?" asked a deep husky voice from the other end.

"Comatose."

"Where is she?"

"I'm standing over her right now."

"That's my girl. Karin I want you to abort the mission. We owe her better than that."

"Oh you don't owe her SHIT!" Karin yelled into the phone.

"Keep your voice down."

"Oh you don't owe her shit." She said in a loud whisper, still angry.

"We all beat the hell out of that woman, but it didn't kill her. I put a bullet in her head, but her heart just kept on beating. You saw that with your big beautiful red eye did you not?"

"I guess."

"Do you really have to guess?"

"No...I...don't really have to guess."

"I love you very much Karin."

"I love you too. Bye."

Karin put her phone away and turned to Sakura. " I bet you think that was pretty fucking funny didn't you. Word of advise,... don't you ever wake up."

Four years later.

Sakura sprang from her bed with heavy breaths a layer of sweat on her face was present. She realized where she was and dried her forehead. She recalled everything that happened and fear ran through her as she ran her hand over her stomach, feeling the flatness. This caused her to sob. Then, she heard someone coming and quickly laid back down pretending to be asleep and still in a coma.

Two men walked in and stood over Sakura. One was dressed normal, and one looked to work for the hospital. He wore a name tag that said Buck. "Price is $75 a fuck my friend. You gettin' your free ride?" Buck asked the other man.

"Hell ya." said the other man.

"Alright, just don't leave and marks on her face, I'll be back in 20. Have at it." Buck left, while the other man took off his jacket and hat and got on top of Sakura and stuck out his tongue about to lick her face when she opened her eyes and bit his tongue causing a shocked scream from the man. Nobody heard.

Sakura bit his tongue until it came off and he fell over either dead or unconscious leaving blood stains on Sakura's hospital gown. She wiped her mouth with the water in the sink and tried to pull herself up, but her legs were numb. She dragged herself on the ground and grabbed a pocket knife in the man's jacket and crawled behind the door just as Buck walked back in and noticed the bloody man on the floor.

Sakura sliced the vital part of Buck's ankle and he fell on the ground and Sakura dragged him up to the door with his head tucked between the wall and the door. Sakura banged the door against his head multiple times and yelled, "Where's Sasuke! Where's Sasuke!" Buck couldn't even get any words out.

Sakura noticed his name tag and something else from when she was in her coma state.

_Buck stood over Sakura in her bed. "Guessing that you're the little slice of cherry pie everyone says you are. Well I'm from Dallas Texas. My name is Buck, and I'm here to fuck."_

Sakura instantly felt disgusted and angry that this creep had sold her unconscious body to many people and even used her for himself a couple times. Sakura looked down at Buck and slammed the door against his head again. "Your name is Buck right?" another slam, "and you came here to fuck, _right _?" another slam. Buck went under. She grabbed his car keys and looked at the charm dangling off. It said "Pussy Wagon" in capital, pink letters. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, slamming the door one more useless time.

Sakura quickly swapped her clothes for Bucks, put on his sunglasses and dragged herself into a wheel chair. Sakura snuck out into the parking lot in search for a license plate that had texas on it before she stopped her wheelchair in front of a bright yellow pick-up truck that had pink flames and said "Pussy Wagon" on the back in pink. Again, she scoffed.

Sakura pulled herself into the back seat and laid across looking at her feet. "Wiggle your big toe." she said, "Wiggle your big toe."

Chapter Three: Hinata Hyuga

As Sakura sat in the back of Buck's truck, "Wiggle your big toe." she thought about revenge. The first person on her death list, Hinata Hyuga.

The half Chinese, half Japanese, American Army brat had her first acquaintance with death at the age of six, at the hands of one of the most dangerous Tokyo mob boss's, Boss Matsumoto. He killed both of her parents in front of her as she hid. She swore revenge, and got it, at the age of 12. At 20 years old, she was one of the top female assassins in the world.

After she got tired of Japan, she flew to America and became a member of the deadly viper assassination squad. She killed nine people on Sakura's wedding night, including her unborn daughter. She had made a mistake. Hinata should have killed ten.

Hinata was the easiest on Sakura's death list to find. When one manages the difficult task of becoming queen of the underground Tokyo mob scene, one doesn't keep it a secret, does one?

**Thanks everyone! Update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I need the feedback love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! and here is the rest of Vol. 1 Kill Sasuke. Enjoy and Review or, you know, not. Oh and in this chapter Orochimaru isn't evil. He's friendly, and good. I know, very OOC. :/ but he was the best fit for the character. Hinata is also in this chapter and also very very OOC. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be here if I owned Naruto or Kill Bill?**

Kill Sasuke Vol. 1.

Chapter Four: The man from Okinawa

Sakura sat in the back of the truck after the reflection on Hinata Hyuga. "Wiggle your big toe." she said. The big toe on her right foot twitched a few times and then she was able to wiggle it. "Hard parts over." She said to herself, "Now let's get these other piggies wiggling."

13 hours later

Sakura walked out of the back seat and got in the drivers seat. She turned the key to the Pussy Wagon and the engine roared to life. She smirked at the full tank of gas and drove off to the airport.

Once at Dallas Airport, Sakura bought a oneway ticket to Okinawa to visit an old friend. Orochimaru.

...

Sakura walked into an old sushi shop dressed as a tourist. She was greeted by a man with long black hair tied into a low ponytail, and striking yellow eyes like a snake. He noticed Sakura's tourist shirt and asked. " Are you english?"

"Close, American." Sakura replied in a friendly voice.

" Do you speak any Japanese?" he asked as she sat down and he got her some sushi.

" No only a few words I learned since yesterday."

"Like what?"

"Um...Domo...Arigato... and Konichiwa."

"Very me for a second." he turned to the doorway into what looked like the kitchen or the back room and yelled in Japanese. "Kabuto! Go and bring some hot tea!" he ordered.

"No. You get it. I'm watching my soap opera's." said a voice from the other room.

"You lazy ass I don't care about your soap opera's!" he yelled this time in english then turned to Sakura. "Excuse my language." he said.

"Oh it's fine." she smiled.

Kabuto walked out and asked Sakura. "So what do you want to drink?" he asked her.

"Oh, um can I have some warm Sake." she asked.

"Haha. Very Good! Kabuto go get a warm bottle of Sake." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto sighed and went to the back room. Orochimaru turned back to Sakura and continued their conversation, " So why are you in Okinawa?" he asked.

"I came to see a man."

"Who? May I ask?"

"...Orochimaru." Sakura said with her cold stare.

Orochimaru froze. He now had a serious expression on his face. He looked up at Sakura and asked in japanese. "What do you want with Orochimaru."

Sakura replied in fluent japanese, "I need Japanese Steel."

" Why do you need Japanese Steel?" Orochimaru asked, now in english.

" I have a vermin to kill."

"This must be some big rat for you to need Orochimaru steel."

"Huge."

Orochimaru took Sakura to the attic of the small sushi place. Lining the whole back wall were Orochimaru's Samurai swords. His prize possessions. Sakura viewed all of them. They were all beautiful and exotic looking. She reached for one but stopped herself. "May I?" she asked him.

"Sure." he gestured for her to take the second one to the top. It had a black saya (holster) and a red Tsuka (handle). She carefully took it from it's stand and pulled the blade from the saya, looking at her reflection in the blade. Orochimaru spoke up. "Funny, you like samurai swords, I like baseball." he pulled a baseball from his pocket and threw it at her at blinding speed and Sakura sliced it in half without a second glance. Orochimaru now knew for sure that Sakura wasn't playing games.

Sakura put the sword back in it's saya and handed it to Orochimaru. He put it back on the stand and then turned to her. " I hope you know that I no longer make these weapons of destruction. I keep these for show and sentimental value. I am retired."

"Then give me one of these."

"These are not for sale."

"I didn't say sell me, I said give me."

"Why should I help you."

"Because the vermin is a former student of yours, and considering the student, I would say you have a rather large obligation." Sakura said never once did her stoney expression falter.

Orochimaru suddenly recalled the name of his former student. He knew who Sakura was speaking of. Walking over to the window, Orochimaru wrote the name _Sasuke _in the fog on the window. Then he walked quietly over to the entrance and said, "You can stay up here. It will take me one month to make the sword. I suggest you spend it training." He left.

Sakura walked back over to where _Sasuke_ was written in the fog, and wiped his name out.

One month later

Sakura sat opposite of Orochimaru with Kabuto sitting at his side. The newly made sword in Orochimaru's hands. The Tsuka and the Saya were both simple and black with cherry blossom designs carved into their sides. He slid the Saya of to reveal the shiny steel blade of her Samurai sword. Carved at the base of the blade was a small dragon circling some cherry blossoms. It was perfect for her. " 28 years ago I swore an oath to myself that I would never make these weapons of death again. I just broke that oath, and I can say, without any ego, that this is the best sword I've made." He handed her the sword which she took with a bow. "Pink Headed Warrior...Go."

"Domo."

With that, Sakura was gone with her new Samurai sword and booked a flight to Tokyo where she would track down Hinata.

Chapter Five: Showdown at House of Pink Leaves.

It was one year after the massacre at the small church that Sasuke backed his dark haired prodigy financially and philosophically in her power struggle for top spot in the Japanese mob.

Now she had many accomplices. Hinata's lawyer, translator, and best friend, TenTen. Another former prodigy of Sasuke's. Also, her 17 year old body guard, Gogo. She liked to dress in a school girl uniform and kill anyone who irritated her in the slightest. Then, of course, there was the Crazy 88. The Crazy 88 is Hinata's personal army. A group of 88 silly, insane japanese men who run around with cato masks and cheap swords. They, also protect the now, head mob boss, Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura was in Tokyo now with information on the where Hinata would be. The House of Pink Leaves. Perfect. Sakura whore blood red leather pants with a black stripe on the side. She also wore a red leather shirt and jacket, and black heeled boots. Strapped to her back was her beautiful Samurai sword. She rode a Red motorcycle and a matching Helmet.

When Sakura pulled up to the red light she saw next to her, TenTen in a fancy black porsche talking on the phone. Sakura recalled TenTen in the background talking happily on the phone with someone while she and her unborn daughter were being beaten on her wedding night.

A fresh wave of anger and adrenalin rushed through her and Sakura drove through the red light at a blinding speed towards the House of Pink Leaves, leaving TenTen in the dust.

Hinata arrived at the House with 5 Crazy 88 members and Gogo by her side. They were led by a man and woman that tried to look friendly but were deathly afraid inside, into their own fancy room, past all the dancing people and the japanese girl band playing old rock and roll songs. Unbeknownst to them, a pink haired warrior just got up from her seat at the bar and was standing just outside their door.

In the private room Hinata was laughing at the dirty jokes one member of her personal army was making, when she sensed a threatening presence outside and her face was void of any emotion when she ordered Gogo to take care of it.

Gogo walked out of the room to investigate but she didn't see or sense anyone, while Sakura dangled quietly from the ceiling. Gogo went back in to assure her mistress that nothing was wrong, and Sakura slid down.

Sakura walked away from the room and headed towards the bathroom. Just ahead of an oblivious TenTen, also headed the same way. Sakura walked into the bathroom and removed her red jacket, leaving her red and black tank top and matching leather pants. Then the familiar annoying sound of TenTen on the phone made Sakura's ears perk. She suddenly had a very, very good idea, and a smirk formed on her lips.

Up in the room the crazy 88 were still messing around. Making joked and causing Hinata and Gogo to laugh uncontrollably, when a loud voice stopped them all. The music stopped the dancing stopped and the chatter stopped as Sakura yelled up to the room in clear Japanese, "Hinata Hyuga! You and I have unfinished business!"

The few members of Hinata's army rushed out with Gogo and Hinata following. They all met a shaking TenTen, with some blood dripping from her mouth. Behind her was a determined looking Sakura. Her and Hinata's eyes connected, and the flashback of the deadly vipers standing over her flashed in her mind.

Suddenly, Sakura sliced off TenTen's left arm with a small grunt and TenTen fell to the ground screaming as the blood poured everywhere. It was then, that all the guests and workers panicked and trampled each other out the door until it was only Hinata, Gogo, The five members of the Crazy 88 standing before Sakura and a bleeding TenTen in the background.

Hinata signaled for the present members of her army to attack. They did, with crazy murderous eyes and high-pitched battle cries. Sakura defeated them with ease, new blood stains on the floor, then turned to Hinata and asked, "So, Hinata, any other subordinates for me to kill?"

"Hi!" said a voice from Sakura's left. She turned to meet Gogo.

"Gogo, right? Our reputations precede us." Sakura said in perfect Japanese. To which Gogo replied in the same language.

"Don't they?"

"Gogo. I know you feel you must protect your master, but I'm begging you, please, walk away."

Gogo giggled. "You call that begging. You can beg better than that."

Sakura fought Gogo. There were many close calls on Sakura's part, but she triumphed in the end. Leaving a gaping wound on the side of Gogo's head of black hair.

Sakura walked back over by Hinata but before she could attack, she heard sounds of motors and cars pull up and she glared at Hinata. "Is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't think it would be that easy would you?"

Sakura muffled a laugh and replied, "Ya, for a minute there, I kind did."

"Silly rabbit"

"tricks are"

"for kids."

In poured the rest of the Crazy 88 with their masks and swords at hand and circled her. Sakura prepared herself and fought all of them at once. Hinata wasn't in the room, but Sakura sensed her waiting in the back garden. She killed some, knocked some out, and cut off many limbs. The House of pink leaves was now covered in a dark red. She fought every member until it came down to the last, and she scared him off with some cuts and bruises.

She stood in front of all her victims and announced. "Those of you who are lucky to have survived, Go! Take your lives with you! But leave your lost limbs here, they belong to me now...Except for you TenTen! You stay right where you are."

Sakura made her way to the back garden, and stepped into the snow covered yard. At the other end, waiting, was Hinata. This was her final battle.

"That's a very impressive instrument you have, who made you this steel?"

"Orochimaru."

"You Lie!"

Sakura shifted her sword so Hinata could see the design on the blade. Hinata continued.

"Swords, however, never get tired. I hope you saved your energy. But, as last looks go, you could do worse." Hinata took off her sandals and kneeled in front of Sakura then took out her sword.

The fight lasted for what seemed like hours, maybe it was, before Sakura snuck up from behind Hinata and stabbed her right in the heart, and Hinata was only able to mumble.

"That really was...Orochimaru s-steel."

Hinata was dead.

"TenTen," said the low dark voice, "Poor, sweet, TenTen."

"P-please forgive my betrayal. I still-"

"You still nothing. Except my aching heart over what she's done to my beautiful TenTen."

"_I've kept you alive for two reasons: First, is for information." Sakura said looking down at TenTen in the trunk of the car. "I want you to tell me everything you know about the Deadly Vipers, and every time I don't get answers, I cut something off, and trust me, they will be things you will miss."_

"If you have to guess why she left you alive, what would be your guess?"

"There will be no need, she said I could keep my pathetic life for two reasons."

"_Like I said before, I've allowed you to keep your pathetic life for two reasons: Second, is so you can tell him, in person, everything that's happened here tonight. I want him to witness the extent of my mercy by witnessing your deformed body. I want you to tell him all the information you just told me. I want him to know, what I know. I want him to know, that I want him to know. And I want them all to know, that they will all soon be as dead as Hinata."_

_Sakura had dumped TenTen off in the parking lot in front of a hospital where two medics found her just as Sakura sped off._

"One more thing, does she know that her daughter is still alive?"

That night, Sakura sat in her seat on the flight back to America, and took out a new, Red notebook and sharpie. She opened it up to the first page and made a list:

Death List Five

Hinata Hyuga- Cottonmouth

_Ino Yamanaka- Copperhead_

_Suigetsu- Sidewinder_

_Karin Driver- California Mountain Snake_

_**Sasuke**_

**Well that's the end of this Story. Vol. 2 will be separate. Then you will see what happens to Suigetsu and Karin. What will happen when she finds Sasuke? What happens when she finds out her daughter is still alive?**


End file.
